Avalon
The Avalon is a light, Spinal/Torpedo-focused combat [[:Category:Dreadnought|'Dreadnought']]. Description The Avalon is a small, spinal-focused Dreadnought that can fire a volley of Torpedoes. Its Torpedo damage is considerably high if all of them land a hit, but they can be hard to aim. The Avalon's health points are low for a Dreadnought, making this ship vulnerable and an easy kill for smaller, faster ships. Interior The interior is almost nonexistent. The player enters through a side wing into a square room inside the ship with a control seat in the rear, and two passenger seats in front. Advantages * Extremely powerful Spinals. * Spinal weaponry variety allows for adaptation to shield and hull damage. * Capable of over 3000 damage with one Spinal volley. * Out-ranges a Starbase with its large Torpedoes. * Incredible sieging capability. * Amazing sniping capability. * Cheap for its class. *One of the best Dreadnoughts to solo Frion I when armed, having powerful Spinals that can quickly obliterate it. * Its large cargo hold bests that of the Carvainir. * Although it may have low health for its class, it has more health than most Battleships. * Small for a Dreadnought. Disadvantages * Low turning speed and maneuverability make the Spinals hard to aim, especially with the Torpedoes. * Fails to destroy defended bases or ships without support. * Lowest health of any Dreadnought by a considerable amount. * Low Turret firepower for a Dreadnought. Strategy * In theory, the Avalon can kill a base without the base ever firing back. In practice, however, unless other support ships are present, it will be destroyed quickly by enemy defenders. * The Avalon should be used as a support or a siege ship and nothing more. Due to its low health, turning speed, and Turret count, it is vulnerable to most combat ships. * Keep your eyes on the map. A swarm of Battlecruisers or a fast Battleship could end you. * The element of surprise is crucial if you want to survive in battle. Warp in and fire your Spinals, then warp out before they react. * Make sure the ship faces upwards so Turrets and Spinals can hit. * If you're participating in a siege, stay around 6000 studs from the base. That way, your Torpedoes, Phasers, and Heavy Lasers will all be in range. If necessary, back out to around 7000 studs for a Torpedo-only siege. * Any single ship with either good Turrets or fast speed can destroy the Avalon, so make sure you have support. * Stay on your toes and keep moving at all times to reduce the likelihood of incoming damage. * Your best luck in easy ship destruction will be attacking undefended traders. Never dive Miners near a Starbase; the base has lots of Heavy Weapons that will rip apart your ship. * With the tip above in mind, you might be able to snipe miners with Torpedoes from outside the range of the opposing Starbase. Trivia * It is the least used Dreadnought in the game. * Lowest number of Turrets for a Dreadnought. * The name was recommended by 11_43x23mm. * According to legend, Avalon is the island where King Arthur's sword Excalibur was forged, where his final battle may have been and the location where he died * Since the Tengu had its Torpedoes removed, this ship and the Zhen are the only player-controlled ships able to fire multiple Torpedoes at once. * There is a cool-looking Avalon mouse pad for sale on the Galaxy Store. * It has received a remodel. * Used to have 6 Small Torpedoes but was buffed to have 4 large. * It is based off the Warlock class destroyer from Babylon 5. * The Avalon is one of only two ships in the game to have large torpedoes, the other being the Hasatan. Category:Browse Category:Dreadnought Category:PVP Ship Category:Siege Ship Category:Support Ship Category:Ships Category:Capital Ship